ben10_ultimatealienfandomcom-20200214-history
Fame
Fame is the first episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Plot A video shows clips of a few of Ben's aliens, such as Wildmutt, Swampfire, Brainstorm, Echo Echo, Jetray, Cannonbolt, Humungousaur, Rath, Big Chill, Chromastone, Goop, and Spidermonkey. The video finally shows the world about Ben's secret identity, with Kevin telling him that he's so busted. With Ben's identity revealed, the paparazzi made it hard for him to get out of his house, and TV reporter Will Harangue is criticizing him. While talking with Julie in the DX Mark 10, Kevin and Gwen show up, telling Ben that they found out where the person who revealed Ben's identity is. They find out Ben's so-called "mastermind" is a 10-year-old boy named Jimmy Jones. Kevin gets mad at Jimmy for ruining Ben's life, but Ben and Gwen forgive him. Jimmy tells Ben that he was looking at pictures of aliens around the world and noticed that most of them came from Bellwood. He found that some of them were wearing the Omnitrix symbol and Jimmy was able to piece together Ben's identity from a picture of him wearing the Omnitrix. Jimmy wanted to just let the world know how cool Ben was, hoping he would like the fame and money. Gwen sees a picture of a red creature and Jimmy shows a video of it attacking two guards. Jimmy tells the team that all of the sightings are in Florida. This sounds like trouble for Ben and company, so they use Kevin's new jet (standard plumber issue) to travel to Florida. But then, after an incident involving Kevin and the air force, Ben ends up in jail after saving an air force soldier as Jetray. He is able to be let out when Gwen and Kevin show the government their Plumber's Badges. They tell the team that the creature Jimmy showed them arises from the ocean to collect pieces from NASA's most powerful rocket ship. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin all decide to stop this creature. However, as they fight him, the creature seems too strong for both Gwen and Kevin and as for Ben, the Ultimatrix won't let him transform and starts acting weird. Ben finally is able to transform after scanning the creature's DNA and transforms into Chromastone, his first re-appearance after his death and fights the creature, but it proves too strong for Chromastone as well. It gets away and when Ben wakes up, the general tells Ben that the creature got away with the nuclear bomb, with the engine for the rocket. Gwen gets the team underwater and finds the creature in a cave fixing his ship, wanting to go home. But the nuclear bomb will destroy all of central Florida, something the creature doesn't feel concerned about. To stop the team from keeping him from leaving, he throws a live cable at Gwen and Kevin, trapping them while Gwen is shielding them. Ben changes into Spidermonkey to fight, but the creature is too superior for all of Ben's forms. To take drastic measures, Ben changes into Ultimate Spidermonkey and easily defeats the creature, then traps it with Ultimate Spidermonkey's webbing. When Ben changes back, his eyes glow pink for a second and then the creature tells his name to be Bivalvan. He tells Ben that he, along with four others, were captured by a man called Aggregor and comes from the Andromeda Galaxy. He was able to escape him, but got separated and got stuck on Earth. So to help, Ben calls the Plumbers to help Bivalvan get home and stop the nuclear bomb from exploding. The next day, when Ben goes to school, he's scared that his classmates will hate him too. But decides to go in after a kiss on the cheek from Julie, as encouragement. When Ben comes in, his classmates actually applaud him for his help, including his old bullies, Cash and JT. Later, Bivalvan is expecting the Plumbers, but instead Aggregor shows up and recaptures Bivalvan before torturing him. Bivalvan is also heard screaming off-screen. Major Events *Ben's secret is revealed to the world. *Humungousaur, Jetray, Chromastone and Spidermonkey make their Ultimate Alien debuts. *Ben obtains a new DNA sample (Water Hazard). *Ben first transforms into Ultimate Spidermonkey. Ultimatrix Alien Debuts *Humungousaur (Ultimate Alien debut) *Jetray (Ultimate Alien debut) *Chromastone (Ultimate Alien debut) *Spidermonkey (Ultimate Alien debut) *Ultimate Spidermonkey (first appearance) Characters *Ben Tennyson (first re-appearance) *Gwen Tennyson (first re-appearance) *Kevin Levin (first re-appearance) *Julie Yamamoto (first re-appearance) *Jimmy Jones (first appearance) *Colonel Rozum (first appearance) *Cash (first re-appearance) *JT (first re-appearance) *Will Harangue (first appearance) *Pierce's Girlfriend (cameo) Villains *Aggregor Neutral *Bivalvan (first appearance) Aliens Used *Humungousaur (first re-appearance) *Jetray (first re-appearance) *Chromastone (first re-appearance) *Spidermonkey (first re-appearance) **Ultimate Spidermonkey (first appearance) Alien DNA Scanned *Water Hazard (scanned from Bivalvan) Quotes Errors ben 10 ultimate alien error 9.png|Error Ultimate Spidermonkey's abdomen ben 10 ultimate alien error 41.png|Error Ben's shoe ben 10 ultimate alien error 43.png|Error Ben's bag Bivalvan web.png|Bivalvan's knee is sticking out Error web.png|Bivalvan's knee is covered up *In one scene, when Ben was about to go to school, his backpack was brown. Then in the next scene, his bookbag turned to the same color as Julie's (light blue). After Julie kissed him it turned brown again. *Towards the end of Ultimate Spidermonkey's transformation, if you look closely, the muscles on the right of his body are gone for a brief moment. *When Ben as Ultimate Spidermonkey wrapped up Bivalvan, his knee was sticking out, but when it showed him fully wrapped up, all of it was in the web. *When Ben got out from the water (while finding Bivalvan) his shoe is miscolored. *In the scene that James "Jimmy" Jones first appears, he walks out of a wall, and then mysteriously a hallway appears behind him after he passes. Naming and Translations Trivia *The Ultimatrix scans its first DNA sample: Water Hazard from Bivalvan. *If seen briefly, after Ben reverted back from Spidermonkey, Ben's eyes glow pink for a moment. Dwayne McDuffie hinted that the pink eyes Ben displayed after transforming back from Ultimate Spidermonkey are part of the human ultimate form. *Some of the news cameos are from previous episodes including Brainstorm in Pier Pressure, Echo Echo in Kevin's Big Score, Chromastone in The Gauntlet, Humungousaur in All That Glitters, and Goop and Swampfire in Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2. See Also */Gallery/